BIG TIME RUSH REQUESTS-
by AmyLeeFisher
Summary: BIG TIME RUSH REQUESTS ! I DO ALL... apart from slash, so review with your requests :) Muggged- the boys are chasing after a mugger, when they get locked in a warehouse injured the boys have to find help and will they survive... summary and title change to the story that is in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**I will be doing every request as-long as its not slash, i like writing about the boys getting injured so the others can comfort them and i also enjoy the boys fighting... I LIKE ACTION incase you don't know, but you can probably tell from my stories, so review with your request, and if i really love the idea i might make it more than a one shot so...**

**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GET REVIEWING :) !**


	2. Chapter 2

**so i really liked the idea of the mugged story so i have decided to make it a seprate story so you can find it on my story list under mugged... SO GO READ IT AND REVEIW :)**


	3. i will always be there for you - Kogan

**So this is my second request by Stephane, i dont own anything enjoy :)**

The apartment was quite only Kendall and Logan were home. Logan was reading a book on the couch and Kendall was running on the treadmill.

"Kendall come-on your going to pull something if you stay on their" Logan shouted from the living room.

"Just five more minutes i want to beat my record" Kendall shouted back, panting heavily .

"Its like 100 degrees outside, if you don't pass out first, your knee's going to give in " Logan said worried putting his book down and standing up.

"You worry too much besides my knee is fine" Kendall said taking a breath between each word. Logan walked into the gym, Kendall's face bright red, sweat dripping off him.

"Kendall your doctor said to stay off your leg for 4 weeks and its only just turned 5, i still think that you should-

"AHHHHHHH"

"KENDALL" Logan rushed over to his friend who was now sprawled out on the floor. "My leg i c-cant move it "Kendall cried.

"Stay still try not to move it" Logan said calmly. "I JUST SAID I FUCKING CANT" Kendall said taking his pain out with anger.

"Okay Kendall, im going to call an ambulance " Logan said getting out his phone.

" NO"

"Kendall, i have to look at your leg" Logan said giving Kendall a sympathetic look.

"Cant you just drive me" Kendall said with puppy dog eyes.

"Kendall i-

"Please"

"fine, come- on lets get you up" Logan said walking to Kendall and grabbing him by the waist and pulling him up. "Okay lean as much weight as you can on me okay" Logan said not wanting Kendall to put any weight on his leg.

Kendall rested all his weight on Logan which soon became too much for Logan making them both collapse, and Kendall cry out in pain. "Okay new plan" Logan said as he eased Kendall onto the couch, before leaving the room.

Logan re-entered a few minutes later with an office chair. "Logan I'm not getting in that" Kendall protested. "Fine walk then" Logan said with a cheeky smile knowing that Kendall would have to get in the chair.

"Logan!, just help me " Kendall said angrily. Several awkward positions and grunts later, Kendall was seated in the chair. Logan happily wheeled Kendall to the car and drove him to the hospital.

"Logie it really hurts" Kendall whined attempting to get out the car himself.

'I know buddy i did try to warn you about you knee"

'Its not my fucking knee its my leg" Kendall said grunting and limping towards the ER entrance. "Almost there" Logan said helping Kendall sit down, accidentally knocking his leg.

"JESUS CRIST, AHHHHHH" Kendall hunched over and cried, trying his best not to make a scene*

"Kendall im so sorry" Logan said waving his hands about.

"Its... Ok" Kendall said still hunched through gritted teeth.-

**-TIME SKIP- 6 hours.**

"Kendall wake up, its your turn" Logan said feeling so bad for his friend. a nurse brought over a wheel chair and wheeled Kendall to a cubical nearby.

"sorry for the wait" The nurse apologised.

"WAIT !, are you serious, he has been passing in and out of consciousness due to the pain his bone in literally popping out, look at him" Logan scolded pointing to Kendall who had his head lolled back on the pillow.

About an hour later Kendall was injected with drugs and his leg was in a walking boot. "You feeling better?" Logan asked.

"Yes, and i had you to shout at the nurses for me aha" Kendall said getting up from the bed and resting the crutches under his arm.

"Yeah well next time, i hope you listen to me" Logan slowing up his walking so Kendall could go at his own pace.

"Yeah i promise"

"Good because i don't want to be carrying you again" Logan said with a chuckle.

"Carry me" Kendall laughed "Hey i was the one who was limping, you collapsed under my weight " Kendall said

"Well I'm sorry maybe you should lay off the rice cakes buddy" Logan said laughing .

Both boys continued laughing and making jokes all the way back to the palm woods.

**hope you guys liked it, and it turned out okay :) review for more :)**


	4. mugged

**I said i would do all... and i will :) but I'm going to do all the stories that appeal to me first so this is from an unknown user also combined with Z.V.S which i think is the same person.. and I'm going to call it mugged, i don't own anything enjoy... and also if you would like me to carry on with the story please review and tell meee :)... and those who would like this to be a separate story please tell me in your review :)**

The boys of BTR woke up with the biggest feeling of relief , because Gustavo had given them the rest of the week off. Kendall was the first to wake or so he thought. Rustling noises came from the bathroom, Kendall decided to check it out. "J-james?"

The bathroom door sprung open. "Jesus, give me a heart attack much" Kendall jumped. "Hey perfection takes time so if you need the bathroom your going to have to wait" James said

"Let me guess the new girl is at the pool ?" Kendall said with a chuckle. "Yeah and shes mine so back off" James said closing the door. Kendall fed off his friends childishness. Kendall continued his morning routine, making himself breakfast then sitting on the couch to watch the latest hockey game, He was soon joined by Carlos.

"morning" Carlos said full of excitement.

"Morning buddy, Logan up yet?" Kendall question. "Yeah he was getting dressed when i left.

"Speaking of the devil" Kendall said with a smile. Logan frowned he always was grumpy in the mornings. "Come-on Mr Grumpy pants i was only joking" Kendall said laughing.

Logan ignored his friends and walked to the kitchen to make his breakfast. Kendall realised his friend wasn't loosening up anytime soon, Kendall walked over to Logan just as James joined the room and sat with Carlos on the couch. "Whats wrong with Mr Grump-. Carlos quickly cupped his hand over James mouth, just as Logan shot them a glare.

"Look Logie I'm sorry i didn't mean to offend you" Kendall said specifically using the word Logie. "Its fine its just i didn't sleep well last night i had really bad chest pains" Logan said sitting at the dinner table.

"Do you want to go to the doctors?" Kendall asked concerned. "No it's probably just my asthma playing up, i'll just keep my inhaler with me and i should be fine" Logan said with a smile, perking up a little.

Lunch time came around fast, the boys were all ready to go down to the pool Logan was watching Camille through the window, admiring her from afar. "Logan you coming?" Kendall asked walking over to his friend.

"yeah, isn't she amazing when she's being dramatic" Logan said

"she's always dramatic"Kendall said smiling, which turned into a frown in a matter of seconds "err Logan"

"Yeah"

"Is that part of Camille's act?" Kendall question pointing to a man dressed in black, going towards Camille's bag. "NO" Logan yelled running towards the exit. "CAMILLE's BEING ROBBED." Logan shouted dashing out the door and down the stair to the Lobby and into the pool area,

"HEY YOU"Logan said running towards the man closely followed by the rest of the boys. The mysterious man soon realised and ran off taking Camille's bag with him. Logan and the rest of the boys ran after the man they chased him into town square then into a alleyway.

The alleyway was dark and narrow just as they thought they were coming to and end the man ran into a roller door. 'Where the hell did he go?" Kendall asked out of breath.

"In here" Logan said opening the door, which lead into a giant warehouse.

"Woah" Carlos said his voice echoing. *bang, bang bang bang*

"Quick run for and exit" Logan yelled realizing that the roller doors were shutting. It was too late the boys and the man were stuck in there. "Shit" Kendall muttered banging his head against the shutters.

"Kendall chill man we'll find a way out" James said. "How everywheres sealed are you blind" Kendall said with attitude. "Guys i think he went this way" Logan said walking over to a mountain of boxes. The room was big and empty apart from the stack of boxes and a ladder leading up to another level.

"Logan, i think we should forget about the mugger, because i don't know were kinda LOCKED IN HERE" James said shouting the last part.

"Hey guys what about up there, there might be a door" Carlos suggested.

"Yes Carlos i think your right " Kendall said with a smile on his face walking towards the ladder. "Logan come-on were getting out of here" Kendall said.

"No body move" The man shouted from the top-level he had a gun and was pointing it at the four boys moving down the ladder towards them. The boys had moved so close to each other that a hair couldn't have separated them.

"Now I'm going to climb back up there and your going to forget i took these, and your going to forget my face understand" The man said backing up the boys were in shock, they stood tall and frozen.

"You move i shoot" the man said climbing up the ladder, he got to the top still pointing the gun at the boys who were still frozen apart from Logan. Logan felt the all to familiar feeling of tightness in his chest, he needed to get his inhaler. "Asthma" Logan wheezed.

"Shit Logan not now" Kendall whispered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY "The man shouted. "hes having an asthma attack" Kendall said

"I SAID NOBODY MOVES" The man shouted coming back down from the ladder and pointing the gun no further that a meter away from the boys which made James cringe.

Logan was on the verge of passing out he couldn't even talk,this pain he was feeling was almost like drowning not being able to breathe air that was surrounding him, he couldn't take it. Logan reached for his inhaler.

"NO LOGAN" Kendall shouted jumping in front of Logan just in time to catch the on- coming bullet.

Once the man had fired the bullet he look at the boys before retreating towards the ladder and made his escape. "Kendall" Logan gasped out. Logan put the inhaler to his mouth and took a puff only to find that nothing was coming out.

"h-help" Logan wheezed out, unfortunately not loud enough for James or Carlos to hear, who were fussing over Kendall.

"Kendall what do we do" James said applying pressure to Kendall abdomen, his hands painted red.

"G-guys, L-logan" Kendall said letting a few tears trifle down his face. Carlos turned to Logan for help, only then realising that Logan was no longer conscious.

"James, logies not waking up" Carlos said shaking Logan's should.

"His inhaler" Kendall spoke up his eyes drooping. James brought Logan's inhaler up to his mouth and squeezed it to find nothing coming out. "fuck its empty" James muttered.

"Y-you need t-to h-help him,h-he could d-die" Kendall coughed bringing blood into his mouth.

"Kendall we need to get you help" James sobbed. Kendall let the blood dripple from the corner of his mouth making Carlos gasp.

"Carlos listen to me i need you to run up there and try and find anyone who can help okay" James said stepping into the leadership role.

"O-okay" Carlos sniffled, running towards the ladder, and exiting up the top.

"J-james i need you to t-tell my m-mum-

"NO, don't you say your goodbyes, you're getting out of here okay" James said getting out his phone, tears blurring up his vision.

* 911 whats your emergency*

"I-i need an ambulance my friends are unconscious, one is s-shot and the other had an asthma attack" James said his voice cracking.

*whats your location*

"Umm where in a warehouse its in an alleyway in the city square and-

*sir you need to calm down, and ambulance is on its way*

"T-thank y-you" James said dropping his phone not even bothering to hang up.

James cradled Kendall's head in his lap. "Kendall come on you have to stay awake, please don't fall asleep" James sobbed.

**So what did you guys think i hope whoever requested this, this is what you wanted, please ****review if you want me to continue or make this a separate story for multiple chapters :)...**


End file.
